Here Without You
by livylaval
Summary: Dimintai pertolongan oleh hantu karena kemampuannya melihat makhluk-makhluk itu adalah hal biasa bagi Sasuke. Semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai ada seorang hantu wanita yang memintanya mencari seseorang yang lama tak pernah ia jumpai./ Semestinya biasa saja, tapi semua yang dilakukan hantu itu ... Terlalu membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang aneh ... /SH/ Happy reading ...


Mata hitam itu sedikit terbelalak, lalu sekejap kembali seperti semula ketika tepat disamping Kakashi-sensei, guru matematika yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Terlihat sepasang tangan tanpa tubuh yang melayang-layang.

Dia mengembuskan napas lelah, melirik sebentar pada semua kawannya yang masih serius mengikuti pelajaran sang guru. Tidak terganggu oleh hal 'itu' seperti dirinya.

Jadi hanya dia yang bisa melihat'nya' ya?

Kembali sang surai raven mengarahkan pandangan ke depan, dan sekarang sepasang tangan itu sudah hilang. Syukurlah.

**Here Without You  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
warning : OOC,(Miss)Typoo**

.  
.

Ada yang menyebutkan kalau kemampuan yang dimiliknya sekarang adalah sebuah anugerah, tapi bagi Sasuke sendiri, kemampuannya yang bisa melihat berbagai macam hantu jelas bukan anugerah atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan kebaikan.

Itu hanya kemampuan yang selalu membuatnya terkejut untuk beberapa saat, meski tak pernah membuatnya berteriak ketakutan.  
Sudah biasa, terlalu biasa melihat hantu buruk rupa bahkan sampai hancur wajahnya semenjak ia kecil.

Tak ada yang tahu tentang keistimewaannya, kecuali kedua orangtuanya dan sang kakak.

Lagipula siapa yang peduli? Kebanyakan dari mereka tak mengacuhkan hal kecil seperti itu.

.

"Sasuke-sama."

Dia menoleh, melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan seragam seperti dirinya menghampiri dia yang sedang terduduk diam di bawah pohon samping sekolah.

"Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara denganmu."

Sasuke memandang datar, sekilas gadis itu seperti siswi sekolahnya, tapi jika dilihat lagi, Sasuke tahu ada yang berbeda.

Seragamnya lusuh, dan kakinya tak menginjak ke tanah, sedikit melayang sekitar dua senti dari tanah.

Gadis ini hantu, yah, sesosok hantu yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang bungsu Uchiha bosan.

"Bisakah membantuku mencari sebuah pohon? Ada sesuatu yang kukuburkan di bawah pohon itu yang belum sempat ku ambil."

Sasuke menghela napas, ia ingin menolak, tapi tidak bisa saat melihat muka memelas hantu yang sedang meminta pertolongannya itu.

"Baiklah," ucapnya pasrah.

Sang hantu bersurai merah tersenyum lebar, lalu membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn."

"Omong-omong, namaku Karin. Salam kenal."

* * *

Tidak ada yang istimewa, mereka selalu saja datang dan pergi, tak meninggalkan kesan khusus yang berarti.

Karin, si arwah siswi itu pergi seperti hantu-hantu lain yang pernah meminta bantuan Sasuke.

Setelah mengetahui kalau pohon yang dimaksud sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu ditebang dan berubah menjadi sebuah apartemen mewah, dia pergi. Memasang tampang sedih sebelum kepergiannya dan berterima kasih pada Sasuke, tak cukup sempat menceritakan benda apa yang ia kuburkan dan kenapa dia menginginkannya.

Sasuke tak peduli, dia terlalu banyak mendapat permintaan bantuan sampai tak bisa lagi merasa penasaran pada urusan para hantu itu yang belum terselesaikan.

Jadi Sasuke memulai harinya seperti biasa, berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah, terkadang melirik pada gadis-gadis yang sengaja menyapanya sepanjang perjalanan pemuda itu ke arah kelas, lalu terdiam lagi, tak membalas sapaan para siswi.

Sasuke baru saja akan memasuki ruang kelasnya saat dari samping sesosok tubuh menabrak, membuatnya sedikit oleng walau tak sampai terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sasuke?" Suara sang kawan yang cempreng mengalihkan perhatiannya, dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban, lalu menoleh ke samping kiri, ke arah orang yang menabraknya.

Dan tidak ada seorangpun di sana.

"Pasti hantu lagi," gumaman pelan meluncur dari mulut si Uchiha.

"Hoi, kenapa kau diam saja disitu? Ayo cepat ke sini? Kiba membawa game terbaru, pulang sekolah kita mencobanya bersama-sama ya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, tapi kakinya mulai melangkah mendekat ke kawan pirangnya.

Mungkin hantu tadi hanya sebagian besar hantu seperti yang lain, yang tak begitu berarti.

Mungkin.

.

Sasuke memandang bosan jalan lengang menuju rumah kediaman Uchiha, hari sudah sore dan dia baru saja pulang dari rumah Kiba setelah dipaksa Naruto memainkan game baru yang Kiba bawa di sekolah tadi.

Seharusnya itu tidak terlalu buruk, tapi mengetahui kalau ia sedang dibuntuti oleh seseorang membuat mood Sasuke jelek.

Tak tepat sebenarnya untuk menyebutnya seseorang, karena yang membuntutinya sekarang adalah makhluk lain yang sejenis dengan Karin. Hantu yang tempo hari minta bantuannya.

Sasuke tak menoleh, tak menghiraukan arwah menyebalkan itu yang entah karena bodoh atau ada maksud lain justru sangat terasa keberadaannya.

Pintu utama rumah milik Uchiha terbuka, menyuarakan kata 'aku pulang' yang terdengar malas-malasan, Sasuke segera beranjak ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan makan malam dengan keluarga Hyuuga, kau mau ikut?" Sang ibu yang melongokan kepalanya dari arah dapur membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah.

"Tidak, Kaa-san."

Mikoto Uchiha, sang ibu, hanya mengangguk saja, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya memasak, "Kalau begitu kau akan tinggal berdua saja dengan kakakmu, makan malamnya akan Kaa-san siapkan di meja makan seperti biasa."

Si pemuda bermanik onyx itu tak menyahut, dia memasuki kamarnya tanpa kata-kata.

Menaruh tas hitam miliknya ke meja belajar, lalu kembali keluar kamar untuk berendam menjadi pilihan yang dia ambil.

Mengistirahatkan segala kepenatan yang selalu menghadapnya tiap hari.

Bukan hanya kewajibannya sebagai pelajar yang menuntut Sasuke harus terus memahami berbagai ilmu yang ia terima, tapi juga menyangkut tentang penglihatannya yang lain daripada yang lain.

Masuk ke halaman rumahnya tadi pun ia sudah di hadang dengan dua kepala dengan mata memerah menyala asimetris yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke selalu mengabaikan 'mereka', yah, sepanjang keberadaan makhluk-makhluk itu tidak mengganggu kenyamanannya saja.

Yang paling menyebalkan adalah jika mereka datang tiba-tiba ditengah kerumunan orang, atau saat-saat penting semisal penilaian lari dalam pelajaran olahraga.

Siapa yang akan disalahkan jika Sasuke kaget dan berhenti mendadak ketika ditengah lintasannya berlari, tergeletak tubuh tak bergerak yang terpotong disana-sini serta wajah berdarah tengah menatap Sasuke?

Itu hanya salah satu dari banyak kejadian menyebalkan yang ia terima.

Lain waktu Sasuke harus pasrah disangka orang gila ketika berbicara sendiri di tengah-tengah halte bis yang banyak orang.

Penyebabnya ada pada si hantu pria yang sangat mirip dengan manusia biasa, dan Sasuke yang tak terlalu teliti, absen melihat ke kaki yang menapak atau tidak.

Manik hitam kelam itu memandang pada pantulan bayangannya yang sedikit terlihat di air.

Kalau bisa, dia ingin menghilangkan saja penglihatan menyebalkan ini.

.

Berjalan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya di area rumah, sebenarnya hal tak biasa yang Sasuke lakukan, masalahnya ia lupa sekalian membawa baju ganti ke kamar mandi.

Toh siapa yang bakal melihat? Ayah dan Ibunya sudah pergi dari tadi, dan sang kakak yang masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya akan pulang mendekati jam sembilan.

Jadi tidak ada masalah apapun.

Pintu kamar ia dorong, lalu berjalan masuk.

"Kyaaaa ..."

Sasuke hampir saja mengambil baju yang akan ia pakai ketika pekikan kecil mengganggu telinganya.

Dia menoleh, dan yang didapati adalah seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang hampir mencapai pinggang, dengan kimono bercorak daun serta kedua tangan yang menutup wajah berdiri tak jauh dari kasurnya.

Sasuke menatap kaki sang gadis, meski tak melihat menapak atau tidak karena terhalang panjangnya kimono, dilihat dari bagaimana gadis itu berpakaian, tak salah rasanya kalau Sasuke menilai kalau sang surai indigo adalah hantu.

"Sedang apa kau dikamarku?"

Gadis itu berbicara, pelan, dan Sasuke tak mendengar.

"Berbicaralah lebih jelas!"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, hal ini terjadi lagi.

"Apa?"

"A-ano, bisa tidak kau berganti baju terlebih dahulu?"

Sasuke mengernyit, baru sadar kalau dia belum berganti baju dan wajah hantu itu yang terus ditutupi oleh kedua tangan. Dari sela-sela wajahnya yang tak tertupi jari Sasuke bisa melihat betapa merahnya kulit putih itu.

"Berbaliklah, aku akan berganti baju."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, si hantu sudah membelakangi Sasuke.

Hampir dua menit lamanya, dan Sasuke baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya, dia berjalan ke arah kasur, terduduk setelah sampai dan mulai berbicara dengan sang hantu, sedikit bersiap jika yang menantinya nanti adalah wajah busuk bernanah yang kelebihan darah.

"A-aku ingin meminta bantuan Sasuke-sama mencari seseorang." Untuk sejenak Sasuke tertegun, bukan rupa seram yang tersuguh di depan mata, melainkan wajah cantik dengan kulit bak porselen yang memanjakan indera penglihatan.

"S-Sasuke-sama?" Si gadis yang sekali lihat saja sudah dipastikan memiliki sifat pemalu itu memanggil nama Uchiha bungsu karena merasa tak diacuhkan.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin meminta tolong untuk men—"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya tadi."

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu kembali bertanya, "Apa Sasuke-sama mau menuruti permintaanku?"

Sebenarnya ia tak peduli, tapi ada sesuatu dari gadis ini yang sulit sekali diabaikan. Entah kenapa, entah bagaimana, "Siapa? Dia siapa?"

"Aku tak tahu namanya," akunya kalem.

Sasuke menatap hantu itu sekali lagi, mempertanyakan pengakuan si hantu, "Lalu bagaimana bisa aku mencarinya?"

"Aku bisa menyebutkan ciri-ciri pria yang sedang kucari," ujar gadis itu semangat, kemudian dia terdiam sejenak, seperti mengingat sesuatu, "ah ya, namaku Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal."

.

Sasuke ingat cara berbicaranya, caranya menyampaikan ciri-ciri orang itu, penuh semangat, senyum yang mengambang, dan pekikan kecil ketika sadar kalau dia terlalu mendominasi pembicaraan, kemudian akan muncul sebersit rona merah di pipinya yang putih. Merona malu.

Si gadis yang menjadi hantu ini benar-benar menarik atensi.

Cukup lama memikirkan Hinata, Sasuke beralih melihat langit dengan kumpulan awan yang menggumpal di atas sana, biasanya ada Shikamaru yang tertidur di samping Sasuke.

Tapi ketua kelas pemalas itu justru sedang disibukan dengan acara lomba antar sekolah yang cukup merepotkan. Menyedihkan.

Sasuke lalu membelokan direksi ke lapangan sekolah, dimana kawan-kawannya sibuk bermain bola.

Yah, istirahat siang tidak akan dilewatkan oleh bocah-bocah hiperaktif macam Kiba dan Naruto untuk berdiam diri di kelas seperti Sasuke sekarang.

Cukup lama Sasuke mengikuti jalannya pertandingan bola dadakan itu, sampai bayangan Hinata terlihat dari sudut mata.

Gadis itu sedang melambai penuh antusias ke arahnya, berdiri di bawah jendela kelas Sasuke, entah bagaimana tubuhnya seolah bersinar dibawah limpahan cahaya matahari yang siang ini cukup terik.

Membingkai lekuk tubuh si Indigo yang terlihat bak boneka dibalut kimono. Indah sekali.

Sasuke menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, mengukir senyum tipis akibat hantu wanita itu.

Dan bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Sasuke Berkedip.

Hinata hilang.

.

"Aku sebenarnya mau masuk ke dalam kelas Sasuke-sama tadi, tapi kupikir itu akan mengganggu, jadi kuurungkan saja."

Mereka berdua sedang duduk dipinggir sungai, melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam.

"Kau jangan ke kelasku dulu."

"Iya. Aku tahu, nanti pasti akan mengganggu konsentrasi Sasuke-sama."

Bukan. Bukan itu yang Sasuke maksud.

Sama sekali bukan itu.

* * *

**"Rambutnya pirang, senyumnya benar-benar membuat orang lain juga merasakan aliran kebahagiaan dalam tiap jengkalnya."**

**"Dia sangat periang, Sasuke-sama."**

**"Tampan juga."**

**"Ada tiga garis di masing-masing pipi yang semakin membuatnya menawan."**

**"Dia juga sering mengeluarkan pendapat-pendapat lucu tentang semua yang ada di sekitarku, padahal jika dibicarakan oleh orang lain akan terdengar biasa saja, tapi kalau orang itu yang berbicara, akan berbeda sekali. Seolah semuanya menjadi berubah menyenangkan karena dia."**

**"Dia mirip rubah, jadi aku terkadang memanggilnya Kitsune-sama, tapi dia cuma tertawa. Jadi kupikir dia tak keberatan dengan sebutan itu."**

**"Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat."**

* * *

Kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata kemarin malam kembali menari-nari di otak Sasuke, dia ingin membantu gadis itu, ingin membuat Hinata segera pergi dari sekelilingnya.

Karena sedikit saja lebih lama gadis itu tetap disampingnya, akan berubah menjadi jauh lebih rumit dari yang sudah-sudah.

Untuk ukuran otak jenius setingkat Uchiha yang diakui kehebatannya, konklusi dari semua ciri-ciri pemuda yang tengah Hinata cari ada pada satu orang.

Merujuk pada pemuda bodoh hiperaktif yang selalu menjadi sahabat Sasuke.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Sasuke ingin menyangkal, jarak waktu antara Hinata dan Naruto jelas berbeda.

Dilihat dari pakaian gadis itu, setidaknya dia berasal dari masa lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan Naruto tak mungkin ada saat gadis itu hidup.

Atau kehidupan Naruto yang sebelumnya yang pernah bertemu Hinata?

Sasuke menggeleng, dia tak berharap kalau kesimpulannya adalah benar.

Dia hanya sedikit merasa terganggu, tidak, ini sudah jauh dari itu, Hinata sudah mengganggunya tanpa ia sadari.

"Sasuke-sama tidak apa-apa?"

Sang pemuda tersentak, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering melamun.

"Sudah malam, apa Sasuke-sama tidak ingin pulang?"

Manik onyx itu hanya menghela napas, lalu berdiri dari posisinya yang terduduk di rumput.

"Ayo pulang."

Hinata mengangguk, mengikuti Sasuke, berjalan dengan riang di belakang pemuda itu.

"A-ano, Sasuke-sama, apa boleh aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke-sama? Sejak dulu aku ingin menggenggam tangan Kitsune-san, tapi tak pernah punya cukup nyali untuk meminta langsung padanya."

Sasuke berhenti mendadak, mengakibatkan Hinata menabrak punggung lebar pemuda kelas dua Konoha High School itu.

Sang manik lavender memiringkan kepala bingung, ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sasuke, mungkin berhubungan dengan permintaannya barusan.

Ah, Hinata lupa kalau dia tidak terlihat oleh orang lain kecuali Sasuke, maka akan sangat aneh jika dia meminta Sasuke menggenggam tangannya kan?

Hei, dia harus cukup tahu diri, sudah untung Sasuke-sama mau membantunya mencari Kitsune-san. Tak boleh meminta lebih dari itu.

Hinata baru saja akan mengatakan kalau permintaannya tak usah dihiraukan saat tangan besar milik Sasuke terjulur.

Hinata mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke-sama yang lebih tinggi darinya, dia tersenyum, berterima kasih.

Tangan mungil gadis anggun itu meraih milik Sasuke, menggapai uluran tangan si raven dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Hangat, hangat sekali tangan Sasuke-sama." Hinata berbicara sendiri, menggumam, ditujukan untuknya, walau indera auditori Sasuke bisa menangkap gumaman itu.

"Tapi kau dingin," balas Sasuke yang memandang tangan kecil yang terangkum penuh di dalam telapak tangannya.

"Aku suka hangat, orang-orang baik seperti Sasuke-sama yang berhati hangat."

Sasuke melihat sekali lagi senyum terbaik yang gadis itu sunggingkan, pemandangan yang tak pernah dia dapat sebelum ini.

Terlalu indah, tapi menyedihkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Perasaan aneh ini merambat terus, padahal Sasuke sama sekali tak menghendaki.

Jika begini, dia akan semakin meminta Hinata untuk tetap disisinya, walau tak mungkin karena gadis itu akan melemah jika terus-terusan berada di dimensi milik manusia.

"Bersabarlah untuk satu hari lagi, aku pasti akan menemukan Kitsune-mu itu."

.

Semalaman Sasuke tak bisa tidur, berkali-kali ia membuka kelopak mata, lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi.

Besok ia akan mempertemukan Naruto dengan Hinata, gadis itu sangat ingin bertemu pria yang ia panggil Kitsune, sebentar lagi permintaannya akan terwujud, hanya tinggal menunggu matahari terbit saja.

Sehabis itu mungkin Hinata akan menghilang, tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, lalu pasti tak diingat lagi.

Tapi perasaan asing mengganjal Sasuke.

Persetan dengan itu semua, pagi nanti ia akan berbicara dengan Naruto.

Masalah ini harus kelar secepatnya.

.

Naruto duduk sembari menatap bingung pada layar datar di depan, saat di sekolah tadi dia ditanya macam-macam oleh sang jenius Uchiha, lalu diminta untuk datang kerumahnya, namun sekarang ia justru di biarkan sendiri di kamar milik si Raven.

Tidak benar-benar sendirian sih, dia sedang ditemani stick PS dan game yang sedang sibuk ia tuntaskan.

Tapi Naruto bukan tipe orang yang terlalu memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan, selama ada makanan, game dan kesenangan lain, dia tidak akan peduli hal aneh-aneh yang kadang tak normal.

Di balik pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, Sasuke terdiam mematung, memandang pada pemandangan yang terlihat. Dia sengaja pergi untuk memberi waktu untuk Hinata.

Sang manik ungu pucat berdiri disamping Naruto yang terduduk bermain game, pergerakan gadis itu ragu-ragu, tangannya membekap mulut, dan isakan kecil sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

Apa gadis itu menangis saking bahagianya?

Sasuke _sungguh_ tak mau tahu.

Dia meletakan lututnya ke lantai, mendekat pada sang pemuda pirang, dengan kedua tangan yang gemetar merangkum dua sisi wajah Naruto. Membuat pipinya yang basah terekspos manik gelap Sasuke.

"Kitsune-san, Kitsune-san."

Hinata memanggil berulang-ulang, mencoba menyadarkan Naruto yang masih asyik bermain game, tak tahu kalau ada roh gadis yang menangis tepat disampingnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kitsune-san."

Hinata tersedu, tapi Sasuke mengerti kalau gadis itu bahagia.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa sekarang kau sudah menjadi dokter, Kitsune-san? Bukankah dulu kau bercita-cita menjadi penyelamat bagi orang-orang?"

Naruto masih tetap meneruskan game-nya.

"Aku menyukai Kitsune-san." Ada hati yang patah disini.

"Tapi pasti tak bisa terdengar sekarang ya?" Hanya bisa terdengar oleh si pemilik hati yang patah.

"Aku berpikir keras apa yang aku lakukan saat bertemu Kitsune-san lagi, tapi aku sekarang tahu, kalau hanya kata-kata itu yang memenuhi otakku."

Hinata merengkuh tubuh Naruto, menenggelamkan kepala penuh surai pirang itu ke dadanya, lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata-kata penuh syukur yang berulang.

Keinginannya tercapai, dia bisa bertemu dengan Kitsune-san yang selalu ia rindukan, impiannya terkabul, dan Hinata bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Dan Sasuke tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Hinata sehabis ini.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan permintaanku, Sasuke-sama, aku mohon diri untuk pergi."

"Aku ingin meminta imbalan atas bantuanku."

Hinata terbelalak, bukankah kata hantu dan youkai lain Sasuke tak meminta imbalan apapun setelah dimintai pertolongan?

"T-tapi Sasuke-sama?"

"Dan kau harus bersedia untuk itu."

.

Lucu, jatuh cinta pada hantu adalah hal terlucu yang pernah Sasuke alami.

Lucu, tapi dia tidak ingin tertawa.

Tentu saja.

TBC

hohohoho  
bersambung dengan tidak elitnya,  
khekhekhe  
Terinspirasi salah satu episode anime keren Natsume Yuujinchou, dengan ending yang jauh berbeda.

ah ya,  
saya bakal bikin cerita ini pendekan saja, dan chapter depan full SasuHina!

Naruto disini cuma selingan. Cuma selingan.

Ada yang mau baca cerita saya kali ini?

Terima Kasih

Salam Dingin  
Livylaval


End file.
